mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Diablo Nemesis Gang
The Diablo Nemesis Gang is a gang that hangs around in Little Italy, NYC, New York. Info The gang was founded by 8 teenagers on October, 2014 with some kid named Henry Harrison as their leader. They are one of the toughest teenage gangs in the school, according to Henry himself, due to the fact they have eight members in total, while other two gangs only have seven. Diablo Nemesis has one rival: BTC City, Dorks. They first become friends at the beginning of the school year, but after a month, Gaspar Yakuza began insulting and bullying the BTC. Sneaky little Gaspar told Henry that BTC leader Bob Bobby was gossiping about him and that he secretly hated him, and since Gaspar was quite manipulative, Henry believed him all of his lies. After Henry was angry at Bobby that he gossiped about him, a brawl started at school between Harrison's gang and Bob's. Diablo Nemesis won the fight. Bob later sent Bathtub to take care of Henry (if he can) and Mousy and Stain to take care of Gaspar. They all failed however, as they were either beaten and lost, or unable to find them. After school, Diablo Nemesis along with God's mobsters (Gaspar's gang) run up to Midtown to Henry's base for some meetings and such. Henry also saved Owen Waterburn a week later from Bobby, which made them in closer alliance with God's Mob. Diablo Nemesis are also friends with Blue Fist. Their stronghold is Henry's house in Little Italy along with their base in Midtown. Members *Henry Harrison - Leader *Tony Baloney - Second-in-command *Martha - Madame, gurlfriend of Henry *Jake *Sebastian *Mikey Sarge *Larry Berry *Rooftop Rivalry with BTC City, Dorks They were friends at the beginning of November but are now arch-enemies all thanks to Yakuza's manipulations. Diablo Nemesis sometimes find themselves with BTC City in a park and have brutal fights, mostly Diablo Nemesis win as they have more members. In April, 2015, BTC member Mousy broke Larry Berry's arm and he had to visit the hospital, and Bank was very pissed at Mousy, but didn't take revenge at all for being members of the same faction. These days Today the Diablo Nemesis are still at war with BTC's, who are losing more day after day. They have also become complete puppets of God's mob since late 2016. Trivia *Diablo in Spanish means "Devil", ironically they are homies with God's Mob. *Henry appears to be somewhat of a criminal kid due to his outfit. *Diablo Nemesis and God's mob have two hideouts, Henry's kuča in Little Italy and an abandoned apartment in Midtown, bre. *BTC also refer to Henry as "Devil's gift". *Mikey Sarge rarely joins meetings as he is very shy. *Tony's some sorta kid made of pink cream, species unknown. *They all like The Dragon King, Onaga, but they worship Diablo Nemesis from BeyBlade. *Sebastian is the toughest member of the faction, while the smartest is Jake. Gallery Baloney_fat.jpg|Tony Baloney. Marta.jpg|Martha. Jake.jpg|Jake. Sebastian.png|Sebastian. Sarge.jpg|Mikey Sarge. Larri_Berri.jpg|Larry Berry. Rooftop.jpg|Rooftop on roof. Category:Gangs Category:Kids Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Characters Category:! Category:Scary!